


Slowly, Softly, Gently

by AgtSpooky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-24
Updated: 2006-09-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgtSpooky/pseuds/AgtSpooky
Summary: Sam and Dean finally have the time to really make love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: I woke up this morning to a rain shower and Sam started talking to meâ€¦  


* * *

**Title** : Slowly, Softly, Gently  
**Author** : agt_spooky  
**Pairing** : Sam/Dean  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Spoilers** : None  
**Warnings** : Wincest  
**Disclaimer** : I don’t own them, more’s the pity. Just borrowing!  
**Summary** : Sam and Dean finally have the time to really make love.  
  
**Author's Notes** : I woke up this morning to a rain shower and Sam started talking to me…  
  
  
  
 

Slowly, Softly, Gently  
By AgtSpooky

  
  
  
The first thing I’m aware of is the sound of rain falling outside our room. It’s not a storm; just a steady, gentle rainfall, soothing and calming to the senses. I open my eyes to find the room still dark and quiet. Dawn is just breaking; soft shades of reds, yellows and pinks seeping in around the edges of the closed curtains.  
  
The second thing I’m aware of is Dean. My brother is pressed up against my back, one of his hands slowly roaming up and down my naked body. His fingers wander down my arm, across my hip to my stomach, then lower, to play with the fine hairs below my navel. Then lower still, down my leg to my thigh before moving up again.  
  
This time his hand slides over my chest, his thumb brushing over one of my nipples. Then I feel his lips, soft and wet, against the side of my neck. His thumb is back on my nipple, gently rubbing the small nub over and over.  
  
I swallow and close my eyes. I know what he wants. God, what I want, too, and I feel a shiver run through my body in anticipation.  
  
See, Dean and I rarely _make love_. It’s always hard and fast with us. We push each other up against doors and walls and tables or onto the floor. Our teeth clash when we kiss and someone’s lip ends up split. We leave bruises and bite marks on each other’s bodies and we barely do more than unzip our pants. Despite all that, it’s never violent. We’re just hopped up on an adrenaline rush after a hunt and sex is our outlet – our reassurance that we’re both still alive and in one piece.  
  
But sometimes…sometimes it’s like this.  
  
We stumbled through the motel room door last night filthy, exhausted and beat to hell. The hunt had been long and hard, both of us getting the shit beat out of us before banishing that thing back to Hell.  
  
We were covered in mud and slime from head to toe. We started discarding clothing the moment the door closed behind us. We looked like two snakes shedding our skins as we left a trail of shirts, pants, socks and underwear from the door to the bathroom.  
  
We shared a shower, just enough to wash off the muck, practically holding each other up, we were so tired. Our bodies still damp, we tumbled into bed together, limbs entwined, just enough energy for a kiss before our eyes slid closed.  
  
And now here we were. The hunt was over, any adrenaline washed away by sleep, leaving just us, and our desire for each other. And all the time in the world to explore it.  
  
I sighed as Dean’s mouth moved over my neck, down to the top of my shoulder. I felt his hardness sliding between my thighs and I shifted slightly, opening my legs just a bit. He slid in further, the head of his cock now pressing gently against my balls. I sighed again, deeper this time, and felt myself begin to harden.  
  
Dean’s lips continued to trail kisses over my shoulder and neck, while his hand left my nipple and slid slowly downward, his fingertips leaving gooseflesh in their wake. Then his hand was between my legs, cupping my balls, lying heavy in their sac. I sucked in a breath and heard him murmur in response as he caressed me, rolling my balls and tugging gently.  
  
This was another aspect of our lovemaking – the near silence.  
  
Sex was normally loud between us. Sharp cries of _more, harder, faster_ and long, low moans from deep inside us and the yell of each other’s name as we fell over the edge.  
  
But when we did this, really made love, we were quiet, as if we were afraid of bursting this fragile bubble that surrounded us in this bed with harsh, loud noises.  
  
So our soundtrack is the beating of our hearts, our soft, panting breaths and quiet murmured whispers as we lay in our cocoon under the warm blankets. And today, the added sound of the rain, still falling gently against the roof.  
  
Dean is still moving between my thighs, his cock hot and hard. He changes his angle and I feel him pressing against my opening, as his hand leaves my balls to slide up the length of my cock.  
  
I press back against him with a quiet gasp as he strokes me to full hardness in a matter of seconds. I feel him press against my opening again and my cock leaks precome in response. Dean’s thumb slides through the clear fluid and swirls it around the head of my cock. His breath is hot against my neck and I need him inside me _now_.  
  
I reach back and cup his ass, pulling him harder against me, my silent invitation to go further. He acknowledges it with a kiss behind my ear and a long, firm stroke of my cock. Then his hand is gone, his body twisting away from me slightly. I barely have time to miss his heat and he’s back, a slick finger sliding down the cleft of my ass.  
  
He eases inside of me, the muscle giving way easily to the invasion of his finger. I have to smile at his careful preparation of me, as a second finger joins the first to stretch me. With as many times as we’ve done this, it’s really not necessary, but my brother would never take the chance that he’d hurt me. So I simply enjoy the feel of his fingers sliding in and out of my body, until he finds that spot that makes me jerk and gasp.  
  
Then his fingers are gone, swiftly replaced by the blunt head of his cock. And this…this is the part that I love, and Dean knows it. That first sensation of my brother entering me, as the head of his cock slides in, stretching me, filling me…god, it’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before.  
  
So Dean stretches out the moment as long as possible, giving me as much pleasure as he can. He pushes in slowly, god, so slowly, and I feel just the tip breach my body. I bite my lip to keep from crying out as Dean pushes in again, and the rest of the head of his cock slides inside me.  
  
God it’s good, so good… I know I’ll never get tired of feeling my brother inside me, my body stretching around him. I grope for his hand and we entwine our fingers, laying them against my chest, over my heart.  
  
Then Dean’s hips are moving, pressing in a bit more, before sliding back until just the tip of his cock remains inside me. He repeats this over and over, each time pushing further and further inside me. His strokes are slow and steady, and each one drives me higher and higher.  
  
The fact that my tough as nails, smart ass brother is capable of this kind of tenderness makes my eyes fill with moisture every time. Especially knowing that he only shares this side of himself with me, and no one else.  
  
By the time he slides his full length inside me my breath is coming in short pants and Dean’s head is buried in my neck. My heart is pounding against our hands and I can feel Dean’s pounding against my back.  
  
I’m rock hard and leaking more precome and Dean just keeps up his long, slow strokes. I love this. I love that I can feel every. Single. Inch of him when he goes this slow. He’s so hot and hard inside me, pressing deeper and deeper.  
  
I whimper and Dean untangles his fingers from mine, reaching between my legs to finally take me in hand. I again bite my lip as he starts stroking me in time with his own thrusts.  
  
The slow pace is maddening, but I don’t want it any other way. I give myself over to the sensations Dean is creating in my body, lying safe in my brother’s arms, knowing I can fall apart and he’ll be there. Always.  
  
I hear the rain continue to fall and I imagine Dean and I outside in it, lying naked in the green grass. My brother is straddling my hips, riding me. His hands are on my chest, his head thrown back in ecstasy. The rain clings to the tips of his hair and his eyelashes, water running in slow rivulets down his smooth chest as he impales himself over and over onto my cock.  
  
I can’t help the small moan that escapes my lips at my fantasy and I feel myself throb in Dean’s grasp. His fingers tighten around me and I buck my hips forward then back. I feel and hear Dean’s answering groan against my skin and I know we’re reaching our breaking point.  
  
Sure enough, Dean’s thrusts get harder and I’m pressing back to meet them. Just as his rhythm starts to falter, he hits that spot inside me once, twice and I start to shake. The third time is both our undoing.  
  
I hear Dean whisper, “I love you, Sammy,” then he’s coming, his cock pulsing deep inside me over and over, filling me with slick, wet heat. I feel him shaking with the intensity of his orgasm, always powerful for both of us when we make love like this.  
  
His climax isn’t even over when I feel mine overtake me, as Dean continues to stroke my cock. I gasp out his name as my orgasm races through me and I bathe his hand in thick, white ropes of my semen. My cock throbs again and again until I’m spent, panting and boneless. Dean gently massages my cock, coaxing out every last drop, as we both tremble through the aftershocks of our release.  
  
Dean lets go of my softening cock and I know he’s licking his hand clean. He’s never been able to get enough of my taste, or I his.  
  
His hand comes back spotless, resting on my chest, fingers rubbing gently against my skin, soothing in their rhythm. His lips are back on my neck, placing soft, lazy kisses there.  
  
I smile as I drift back off to sleep, Dean still inside me, and I dream of he and I, outside in the rain.  
  
THE END 


End file.
